fanowska_reksiofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Konkurs:Zgoda i Niezgoda 2
thumb|left|ZiN2 ZiN2 - niezależna kontynuacja konkursu ZIN. Konkurs był prowadzony przez Eris, ale pomagali jej też AdamMag, Theoseres, Pan, Infinemundi, Smok Smokul i inni. Jak na razie najbardziej rozbudowany konkurs na Forum Przygody Reksia. To właśnie on jest kolebką takich konkursów jak: Dead's Kitchen czy Silence of Mystery. Konkurs doczekał się kontynuacji - ZiN3, które weszło w skład DHS. Zasady W sumie każda runda miała inne. Uczestnicy według kolejności odpadania *AdamMag *Dawid6 - rezygnacja *Theoseres *Kacper98 *Z. Art - kłamczuch *Autor8 *AdamZet27 *Czarnoksieznik *Olexo2 - kłamczuch *Jimmy Strona *Lobon Wraca Art, Czarnoksieznik i Autor8. *Api *Kretes102 - kłamczuch *Mątek - kłamczuch *Z. Art - kłamczuch *Czarnoksieznik *Autor8 - zwyciezca Ci, którzy się zgłosili, ale nagle zniknęli i nie wzięli udziału *Dino102 *Patryk780c Grupy Drużyna na Czasie - czyli zwycięzcy W składzie:thumb|Drużyna na Czasie *Autor8 - ostatecznie ostatni wicelider *Kretes102 - lider *Api *Olexo2 *Z. Art - wicelider po tym, jak AdamMag odpadł *AdamMag - wicelider *Jimmy Strona Jasnowidzący - czyli przegrani W składzie:thumb|left|Jasnowidzący *Czarnoksiężnik - późniejszy lider *Ciszu - lider *Kacper98 *Dawid6 - zrezygnował *Lobon *Mątek *AdamZet27 Rundy thumb|700px|Rozkład - Zgoda i Niezgoda 2. Runda 0 Była to taka tradycyjna runda, w której było pytanie: "Najpopularniejsze warzywa". Oto i odpowiedzi: 1. Ziemniak - Kretes102 - 1 pkt 2. Burak - Z. Art - 2 pkt 3. Ogórek - Dawid6 - 3 pkt 4. Kapusta 5. Cebula 6. Marchew - Autor8 - 6 pkt 7. Czosnek 8. Seler - Ciszu - 8 pkt 9. Por 10. Pietruszka - Czarnoksieznik - 10 pkt 11. Batat - Kacper98 - 11 pkt 12. Maniok 13. Rukola 14. Bakłażan 15. Wężymord Czarny Korzeń 1 - Pora na psychopatów Wprowadzenie Eris 7 Marca to dzień, który upamiętnia czasy, kiedy to na wyspie mieszkała masa świrów, wariatów i psychopatów. Z tej okazji corocznie organizujemy WIELKI BAL PSYCHOPATÓW, który jest jedną z większych imprez na tych terenach. Każdy jego uczestnik jest zobowiązany popisać się kreatywnością, jeśli chodzi o ubiór, nutką psychodeliki, gdy mówimy o działaniach i zachowaniach i oczywiście sporą ilością fantazji, która uargumentuje całokształt przygotowanego stroju. Tak jak tego się spodziewacie: Zapisałam was wszystkich... i w sumie jesteście jedynymi uczestnikami. Wasze psycho kreacje będą oceniane przez Jury, w którego skład wejdzie kilkoro znanych wam już osób. Ocena będzie dotyczyć całokształtu i trafienia w klimaty oceniających, znane jedynie kłamczuchowi. Ważne, żeby wszyscy z drużyny wykonali swoje zadanie, gdyż ta z większą liczbą punktów odniesie zwycięstwo. W swoich obozach możecie ustalić propozycje strojów i kreacji, jakie będziecie nosić. Ważne żeby ustalić ich ogólny sens, pochwalić się ich wyglądem przed kolegami z zespołu i ewentualnie zminimalizować drobne uchybienia w uszyciu. Drużyna która zdobędzie mniej punktów, zostanie poddana losowaniu kłamczucha, które odbywać się będzie w obozie zwycięzców konkurencji. Bal rozpoczyna się jutro o godzinie 19, więc liczę na obecność wszystkich. Pamiętajcie o oryginalności, dokładnym opisie swojego psychicznego urojenia, a także o charakterystycznych, unikalnych strojach, które widział już świat, bądź tych, które będzie miał dopiero okazję ujrzeć. W skrócie W skrócie to trzeba było narysować jakiegoś psychopatę i opisać go. Wyniki Rundę wygrali Jasnowidzący 199 do 196 (ogólnie DnC miała lepsze prace, ale Jimmy Strona nic nie zrobił przez co stracili możliwość zdobycia aż 40 punktów). Drużynę na Czasie opuścił AdamMag, który jednak nie kłamał. Eris 54:51 dla Jasnowidzących. Według niej, najlepsza była praca AdamaMag. Kretes 100:94 dla Jasnowidzących. Według niego, najlepsza była praca AdamaMag. SlenderMole 145:144 dla Jasnowidzących. Według niego, najlepsza była praca AdamaMag. Fenrise 199:196 dla Jasnowidzących. Według niego, najlepsze były prace AdamaMag i Autora8. 2 - All the world’s a stage Wprowadzenia AdamaMaga, który prowadził konkurencje Myśleliście, że pozbędziecie się mnie ze Zgody i Niezgody? Myśleliście, że poza grą nie będę wam przeszkadzał? Próżne nadzieje… na prośbę Eris zostałem jej osobistym asystentem i będę pomagał jej przy przygotowaniach konkurencji (a może… nawet przy ocenianiu). Tak więc nadal mogę wam rzucać kłody pod nogi, może nawet większe ;). No, ale do rzeczy. Czas ucieka, jest 19:00 a wy macie przed sobą całkiem spore przedsięwzięcie do zorganizowania. Pamiętacie, co wydarzyło się kilka tysięcy lat temu? Jeżeli nie to widać jak uważaliście na historii, bo zdarzyło się coś bardzo ważnego. Eris doprowadziła do zniszczenia Troi. Zaraz po Zgodzie i Niezgodzie 1 to jej największe życiowe osiągnięcie. Była i nadal jest z niego bardzo dumna i miło wspomina te historyczne wydarzenie. Uważam, że powinniście złożyć jej za to nie byle jaki hołd. Co powiecie, aby każda z grup przygotowała dla niej przedstawienie teatralne? Myślę, że to wspaniały pomysł. Bogini uwielbia teatr, a w szczególności operę… chociaż myślę, że lepiej by było gdybyście nie śpiewali. Moglibyście wystraszyć wszystkich widzów swoimi mezosopranoaltami. W sumie to wystarczy jakaś mała (nie za mała!), komediowa drama - o Eris i jej staraniach w sprawie zniszczenia Troi. Co o tym myślicie? Zgadzacie się? No w sumie i tak nie macie wyboru, bo Eris już zaakceptowała ten pomysł i zaprosiła swoich przyjaciół na wasze przedstawienia. Może nawet zaszczyci nas swoją obecnością Pan Potwór? Kto wie. Prawdopodobnie tak jak w poprzednim zadaniu będziecie oceniani przez specjalne jury. Punkty dostaniecie za pomysł, fabułę, grę aktorską, oryginalność i specjalny plakat, który będziecie musieli przygotować. Na plakacie życzymy sobie, aby był umieszczony jakiś rysunek, nazwa spektaklu, obozu oraz użytkowników, którzy byli autorami scenariusza i zajmowali się reżyserią. Oczywiście będziecie musieli wystawić swoje przedstawienia na czacie (tak, będziecie aktorami), gdy przyjdą wszyscy goście. Ponieważ doszły nas słuchy, że w grupie pierwszej na kłamczucha zagłosowała o jedna osoba za dużo (macie szczęście, że nie będziemy ustalać kto i co i gdzie i z kim i jak…) to właśnie obóz Jasnowidzów będzie musiał pierwszy wystawić swój spektakl. No i zapewne dostaną też punkty ujemne za to, że Czarnoksiężnik zdradził wynik głosowania przed oficjalnym ogłoszeniem Eris. W skrócie Drużyny miały zorganizować przedstawienia teatralne (avki, scenariusz, trailer i plakat). Wyniki Wystąpienia były podobne, więc Eris i AdamMag postanowili zapytać się Wyliczanki, co o tym sądzi. Ta zaś ustaliła, że wygra Drużyna na Czasie. Jasnowidzących opuścił Ciszu, który jednak nie kłamał. 3 - Pora na Zagadki W skrócie Drużyny miały rozwiązać 10 psychopatycznych zagadek, które wymyślił sam Ciszu. Wyniki Drużyna na Czasie rozwiązała 5 zagadek, Jasnowidzący 4 zagadki. Odpadł Kacper98, który jednak nie kłamał. 4 - Coś Twórczego Wprowadzenia AdamaMaga, który prowadził konkurencje I jak tam zmagania z Ciszem i jego zagadkami? Zmęczeni? No to możecie chwilę odsapnąć. Mam dla was przyjemne i spokojne zadanie. Nie będziecie musieli wysilać mózgowi, aby znaleźć tajemnicze słowa klucze, czy inne takie tam. Każdy członek obozu będzie musiał wykonać mema o wybranej postaci z serii gier Przygód Reksia. Możecie sami wybrać, o której: poczynając od Reksia, kończąc na robalach z Wyspy Skarbów. Wasze prace będą oceniane w następujących kategoriach: oryginalność, jakość, humor i zgodność z tematem. Za każdą z kategorii możecie otrzymać 5 punktów. Ale nie myślcie sobie, że jak zrobicie bardzo dobrą pracę to zaraz dostaniecie najwyższą możliwą punktację. Pięć punktów w danych kategoriach otrzymają tylko najlepsze memy. Te bardzo dobre otrzymają co najwyżej po 4 punkty, średnie po 3 i tak dalej w dół. Dlatego radzę się postarać. Swoje prace możecie wygenerować z użyciem dedykowanych stron (np. http://fabrykamemow.pl, http://memy.pl), ale także możecie je wykonać sami w dowolnym programie graficznym (za co wasze będzie jakiś plus do oryginalności i jakości :wink:). Aby oba obozy miały w miarę równe szanse, wyliczę procent ze zdobytych punktów przez wszystkich członków drużyn. Ta drużyna, która zdobędzie więcej procentów wygra i będzie mogła głosować na kłamczucha. Myślę, że na wykonanie takiego banalnego zadania wystarczą 24h. Tak więc czas macie do jutra, do 19:00. Wyniki AdamMag 75%:74%. Wygrali Jasnowidzący, zaś Drużynę na Czasie opuścił Z. Art, który kłamał. Runda V Wprowadzenie Eris Widziałam wasze zaangażowanie w próbie teatralnej i co by tu powiedzieć. Wyszło całkiem ciekawie pomimo dużej i tak dezorganizacji. Biorąc jednak pod uwagę klimaty czatu i innych takich... Mogę wam to wybaczyć ^^. Pora na kolejną próbę aktorską, tym bardziej lekko... bardziej klimatyczną i w sumie taką, z którą współczesny widz będzie mógł się bardziej zżyć. Tym razem jednak będzie chodziło o film. Najprawdziwszy, prawie że pełnometrażowy, a zarazem z jakimś przesłaniem, ciekawym motywem, bądź kompletną papką dla psychicznych i nie radzących sobie z emocjami osób. To już od was zależy co będzie podporą waszego dzieła kinematografii i na czym będzie ono zasadniczo polegać. Przy ocenianiu będę brała pod uwagę bardziej staranie się niż artystyczność, z wiadomych, nierównych jeszcze na chwilę obecną względów. Bohaterami filmu możecie być tylko i wyłącznie wy ("emblematowo" rzecz jasna). Mile widziany jest dubbing, albo w ostateczności lektor. Czas trwania filmu to max 5 minut. Zrobicie to tak, jak faktycznie będziecie chcieli. Macie przecież na to tydzień. Chcę zobaczyć efekty waszych prac 27 Marca o godzinie 19. Serdecznie pozdrawiam i życzę sukcesów w tworzeniu waszych filmowych arcydzieł. W skrócie Użytkownicy mieli stworzyć film. Po prostu. Wyniki Pan Dał plus Jasnowidzącym, zaś minus DnC. Infinemundi Infinemundi mądrze stwierdził, że Wonsz zje obydwa filmy. Dał plus DnC, zaś minus Jasnowidzącym. Wyliczanka Wyliczanka wytypowała Jasnowidzących jako zwycięzców. Eris uznała, że lepsza była praca DnC, ale nic nie mogło zmienić wydanego już werdyktu. Odpadł Autor8, który nie kłamał. Został przy tym pierwszym ciemnoniebieskim kretem, który został wystrzelony z katapulty. VI - OBIAD Wprowadzenie Cisza, który prowadził konkurencje Widzicie te wszystkie przekąski? Potrawy z całego świata, najbardziej soczyste rodzaje mięs, warzywa... Nie zabraknie też owoców morza! Heee heeee.. i tych zwykłych owoców. A wiecie co jest najlepsze? Too wszystko przygotujecie wy. Liczy się przede wszystkim oryginalność, prace wszystkich członków grupy, a także wspólna ocena. Jury przetestuje smak każdej z potraw. Spokojnie, Pan i Infinemundi nie będą oceniającymi. Macie czas do 19, pamiętajcie o wyglądzie jak i opisie swoich kulinarnych arcydzieł. Przypominam że nie obradujemy na grupowych czatach, tylko w odpowiednich tematach w swoim obozie. W skrócie Użytkownicy mieli zrobić jakąś oryginalną potrawę i przepis do niej. Wyniki Rundę wygrała DnC 739:93. Odpadł AdamZet, nie kłamał. Koziolek Diabolek Po ocenach Koziołka był remis, 26:26. Najbardziej spodobała mu się praca Czarnoksieznika i Api. Smok Smokul Po ocenach Smokula był remis, 53:53. Najbardziej spodobała mu się praca Api. Destructor Po ocenach Desta wygrała DnC z wynikiem 739:93. Najbardziej spodobała mu się praca Api, którą nazwał królową. Dał jej ocenę 666/10. VII - Konkurs wynalazków Wprowadzenie AdamMaga, który prowadził konkurencje Każda z drużyn musi wymyślić maszynę, która odmieni los ludzkości. Dokładniej rzecz ujmując zadaniem każdego z was jest wymyślić i opisać swój własny moduł obozowego wynalazku. Pamiętajcie o uwzględnieniu jego funkcji i możliwości. Fajnie by było, gdyby wasze moduły ze sobą współpracowały. Przecież będą częścią jednego urządzenia. Na prace czekamy do godziny 16:30 w sobotę. Prace ma wstawić lider obozu. A… i nadajcie tym cudom techniki jakieś nazwy. No to tyle. W skrócie Drużyna miała wymyślić jakiś wynalazek, a każdy członek jego moduł. Miały one jakoś ze sobą współpracować. Wyniki Wygrała DnC. Opadł zaś Czarnoksiężnik, który nie kłamał. VIII - Pora na Zagadki 2.0 W skrócie Drużyny miały rozwiązać 10 psychopatycznych zagadek, które wymyślił sam Ciszu. Wyniki Drużyna na Czasie rozwiązała 5 zagadek, Jasnowidzący 6 zagadek. Odpadł olexo2, który kłamał. IX - Pora na komiks Wprowadzenia AdamaMaga, który prowadził konkurencje Oczywiście... tak jak powiedziałem, pora na komiks! :D Razem z innymi obozowiczami musicie stworzyć swoje wspólne dzieło. Każdy z was ma sam narysować swoją własną klatkę tego komiksu. Oczywiście każda klatka musi wiązać się z resztą i musi być podpisana. Później oczywiście zadaniem liderów będzie poskładać je w całość. Oczywiście tematyka dowolna. Haha... Oczywiście każdy z Jasnowidzów będzie musiał zrobić dwie klatki, które będą musiały być wklejone naprzemiennie. W skrócie Drużyny miały zrobić komiks. I to grupowo, a nie jak to zrobili Jasnowidzący (zrobił w sumie sam Mątek, bo Lobon nic nie robił). Wyniki Nikt nie wygrał, remis. Ze względu na to, że w poprzedniej rundzie Jasnowidzący wytypowali kłamczucha, dostali nietykalność. Dlatego też Wyliczanka musiała wyrzucić kogoś z DnC. Odpadł Jimmy Strona, który w sumie nie kłamał. AdamMag 6:7. Wygrywała Drużyna na Czasie. Theoseres 15:13. Wygrywali Jasnowidzący. Reksio 24:21. Wygrywali Jasnowidzący. Kretes 29:29. Remis. Eris 37:37. Remis. X - Kto jest kim? Wprowadzenie Cisza, który prowadził konkurencje Eris myślała nad demonicznością tej konkurencji przez dobre 2 dni, więc nie zawiedźcie jej. Musiałem fakt faktem przenieść się do przeszłości i porobić fotki kilku dżentelmenom, bądź dżentelmenkom, więc było z tym trochę wschodu i zachodu. Wybaczcie za mój aparat, czasem się zapomina i robi zdjęcia pełne pikseli, albo... zmienia kolory nie w tym momencie gdzie trzeba, co już pewnie zdążyliście zauważyć. Macie 2 dni na wypisanie wszystkich nazwisk. Jeśli nikt nie wymyśli żadnego, albo wymyśli, nie trafiając jednak, czeka nas wyliczanka. Heee heee heeeee. Wszelkie podpowiedzi będą karane w całkiem porządny sposób, więc osoby które już opadły powinny siedzieć cicho jak słoń pod miotłą... Chyba tak się to jakoś mówi? Mniejsza. Obradujemy w swoich tematach, w obozach, oczywiście w dalszym ciągu podtrzymując ideologię czatów. W skrócie Drużyny miały odgadnąć jakie osoby przedstawione są na 7 obrazkach. Dosyć łatwe zadanie na inteligencję, polegało w sumie na tym by skorzystać z mocy wyszukiwania obrazków Google Grafika. Wyniki Kretes102 szybko wykazał się inteligencją i dzięki temu Drużyna na Czasie ostatecznie zmasakrowała Jasnowidzących. Odpadł Lobon, który nie kłamał. Król Śmierci przywrócił do gry Z. Arta, Autora8 i Czarnoksiężnika. XI - Kalambury W skrócie W Kurniku odbyły się kalambury. Wyniki Nietykalności w tej rundzie dla: Autora8, Kretesa102 i Czarnoksiężnika. To oni wygrali rundę. Odpadła zaś Api, która nie kłamała. Ciekawostka, w tej rundzie powstał sojusz między Autorem i Czarnym, który miał polegać na wspólnym dążeniu do finału. XII - Improwizacja Wprowadzenie Cisza, który prowadził konkurencje Dzień dobry. Hee hee heee. Dzisiejsza zabawa dotyczyć będzie jednej wielkiej improwizacji. Przygotowałem 60 zabójczo dziwnych, czasami kompletnie bezsensownych kwestii, które będziecie musieli użyć w waszym monologu, który wygłosicie na czacie. W skrócie Użytkownicy mieli zrobić jakąś improwizację, która sensownie będzie łączyła losowe kwestie podane przez Cisza. Wyniki #Z. Art #Czarnoksieznik & Kretes102 #Autor8 #Mątek Nietykalności trafiły do Arta i Czarnoksiężnika. Odpadł zaś Kretes102 - kłamczuch. Za to, że Czarny dobrze go wytypował, dostał nietykalność w kolejnej rundzie. XIII - Wróżenie (Ćwierćfinał) Wprowadzenie AdamaMaga, który prowadził konkurencje "Otwórzcie swoje umysły, wytężcie wewnętrzne oko... a zobaczycie przyszłość!" W tej konkurencji będziecie musieli przewidzieć przyszłość zupełnie jak Cisz Ciszè. Musicie myśleć jak Cisz. Skupcie się na rzeczach ważnych i nie ważnych... "Pani Hania wybiegła z domu późnym popołudniem. Miała się spotkać z panią Staszką na miejskim rynku. Miały razem iść do kawiarni na kawę. Niestety wyszła z domu nieco spóźniona. Chciała nadrobić stracony czas, dlatego zamówiła taksówkę. Czekała na nią 15 minut. Gdy pojazd przyjechał, pani Hania wsiadła do środka z dużym trudem, ponieważ jej torebka nie mieściła się w taksówce. Nagle zadzwonił jej telefon. Co się później wydarzy?" Myśl jak Cisz. Czuj jak Cisz. Bądź jak Cisz. Co przewidział Les Ciszès? Sami musicie wywróżyć co zdarzyło się dalej. Ten, czyje przewidzenia będą najbardziej pokrywać się z wróżbami Cisza dostanie nagrodę. Wyślijcie do mnie swoje wróżby, a ja powiem wam kto był najbliżej 'prawdy'. W skrócie Ano użytkownicy mieli wywróżyć co stanie się dalej z panią Hanią. Wyniki Nikt nie wygrał. Odpadł Mątuś - kłamczuch. Tyle. Jako że Czarny znów dobrze trafił, dostał zagwarantowane miejsce w finale. XIV - Zagadki 3.0 (Półfinał) W skrócie Użytkownicy mieli rozwiązać 10 psychopatycznych zagadek, które wymyślił sam Ciszu. Wyniki Wygrał Autor8, Z. Art odpadł. Finał W finale zmierzyli się prawdomówczy Czarnoksiężnik i kłamczuch Autor8, znany z poprzedniego finału ZIN. Finał został podzielony na dwie części: #Piosienka, a raczej przeróbka najsłynniejszych piosenek. Ogólnie lepszą przeróbkę napisał Czarny, ale Autor musiał wyśpiewać dwie piosenki (prawdomówny miał problem z mikrofonem) #Wizja przyszłości oddalonej co najmniej o 200 lat. Ciszowi podobały się obydwie prace Finał skończył się tradycyjnie głosowaniem. Cztery osoby - Mątek, Z. Art, Olexo2 i Kacper98 - uznały, że kłamie Czarny. ZIN2 wygrał Autor8, dostał dwumiesięczny kolorowy nick z rangą "Ranga" oraz naklejkę. Zobacz też *Konkurs:Zgoda i Niezgoda 2/Prace Użytkowników Kategoria:Konkursy Kategoria:Twórczość Dizla Kategoria:2014